Jumping Roof Tops
by Forever's sun
Summary: She was the girl, who didn't want anything to do with the world her family treasured. He was the boy, who until now thought that world was all he needed. What happens when there paths cross? xNileyx
1. PART I: Chapter One

_Jumping Roof Tops _

PART I

Chapter One:

_At first when I see you cry it makes me smile_

I groan reaching for the extra pillow at the bottom of my bed. The soft white fabric meets my fingers, and I quickly yank the rectangular object towards me. Genteelly a place it over my head, hoping to block out that awful noise.

_Yeah it makes me smile_

Can't whoever is ringing get the hint that there is no why in hell I'm answering my cell phone at …. Quickly I look at my night stand, catching a quick peak at the digital clock. 6:15! You've got to be kidding me who could possibly be ringing me at this hour! No one who values there life I'll just say that.

_At worst I feel bad for a while but then I just smile _

That's it! I sit up from my bed grabbing my phone between my slippery fingers. Whoever this person is be ready to suffer at my hands, because no one wakes me up this early. I hit connect, pressing the phone roughly to my ear

"Hello?" I greet harshly

"Miles, its Trace"

Idiot, pathetic, sister waking older brother!

"What Trace?" I ask, this better be good, is all I can say.

"I need you to pick me up"

Did I hear correctly? Because I'm pretty sure he wasn't asking me to get showered and changed and pull myself out of bed before the sun has even risen?

"Why?"

"Dose there have to be a reason?" he whispers.

"If you want me to pick you up from god knows where then there'd better be one!"

He sighs; he has the nerve to sigh! Is he the one in the right here? Of course not, this is typical Trace. Get into shit and then expect his dear old reasonable sister to dig him out of it. Why must I always be the mum here? It's not like I don't have a life of my own. And okay so my social calendar is lacking in appointments lately, okay it's always lacking in appointment. That still does not mean I am at my brothers beck and call at all hours of the day just because his idiotic enough to get himself into shit.

"Look all you need to know is the police busted up a party and my ride left without me"

"Great friends you have their Trace" I reply sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny will you just come and pick me up!"

"Fine" I growl into the phone, running a frustrated hand threw my messy uncombed locks. "Text me the address" I order before hanging up.

I stand from my bed; the sun is just peaking up from behind the high rising buildings of New York. I walked over to my closet, pulling out the first outfit which comes to view. It doesn't necessarily match, but then again I don't really care. I've never really been one for fashion that has always been Noah's deal.

No I'm more into the arts, as boring as they may sound too many of you. After getting dressed, I walked over to my mirror. My hair which in its natural state was a mass of curls isn't exactly lovely to look at. But I don't have time to get all glammed up, and I wouldn't even if I could. So I settle for tying my hair into a loose bun, some parts sticking out. No makeup thank you very much, not every girl needs a face full of paint to feel beautiful.

When I step back into my room, my flashing phone catches my eyes. I'll read the text in the car, so I quickly stuff the old broken cell phone into my jeans pocket.

As I enter the living room chaser beings to bark. I sigh; do I really want to take him with me? No, especially since the place I'm heading to, is probably not clean enough for me to be in, let alone my baby. Yes I'm the type of woman that call's her dog a baby. But trust me it would only take you one look into chasers emerald green eyes to fall in love. Yes I am still talking about the dog, pathetic? Maybe just a little, I can admit that.

"No chaser mummy will take you for a walk when she gets back"

**One Hour Later**

"Finally Trace do you any idea who hard it is to find this place?" I ask, as I roll down the window letting the cold air in. What the hell did his friends and he do for Christ's sake; forget the fact that he looks like shit that was to be expected. But the house where the party took place? It looks like an outtake of St. Tinian's, minus the girls in short skimpy uniforms.

"Give you the details later, let's get out of here"

Shrugging my shoulders, I reeve the engine. It rumbles, but never the less takes off down the gravel lined road.

"Care to explain what you were doing here?"

"What does it look like Miles? Surly even you can tell what a party looks like"

"You sure!" I say punching him hard in the shoulder "make fun of the person who saved your ass. I don't see Noah here!"

"I see your still holding a grudge"

"Hey I'm not the one who stabbed her sister in the back, just so she could get on mummy and daddy's good side" I defend. Why did I bring up Noah, even just her name in my thoughts make me want to puke. I mean if I ever saw the little back stabber again it would be too soon.

"It wasn't like that Miles" Trace begins; here we go with the "Our parents aren't as bad as you think" speech. By now I know it by heart, hell I could even right a book about it. And the truth is I'm sick of making excuses as to why I don't speak to 99.9 % percent of my family. So you know what I'm going to give you the hard cold truth. My family is a bunch of money grabbing, idiots who would rather follow the crowd than stick their necks out for something they believe in. And my parents are the worst, for the love of god even Trace stands up for himself more than they do.

"Save me the speech Trace"

"Fine I'm just saying—"

"See that's the problem, everyone's just saying! It was mom and dad who said if I didn't follow in there foots steps I was no longer their daughter!"

"There's more to it than that"

Anger was building and I could barely hold it in any longer. Swerving roughly I parked right out front of mummy and daddy's "dream home" more like "The House where hopes go to die"

"I may not have their money, and the closest my apartment will get to New York may be the view from across the bridge. And sure Noah is willing to do whatever it takes to make them happy but I'm not!" so much for holding it in.

"Miles" Trace whispers.

"Please just get out Trace!"

He sighs, grabbing his leather jacket before opening the car door. "I guess I'll see you around" he replies softly slamming it shut. Maybe I was a little harsh? But I've gone way too far on my own to back out now. And anyway Trace should know better than to try and reason with me when it comes to them!

After I got home, I took chaser for a quick walk down the cold streets of Brooklyn. Christmas was right around the corner, but to be honest without a family to celebrate it with there isn't much I need to get done. After a grueling twenty minutes he finally does his business and I make my way home. I fill his water and food for the day and change into a more suitable outfit for work. Nothing special after all I only work at a low budget newspaper, whose main care was anything to do with the environment. And we all know how the environment does against the socialites of New York.

So here I was, parking my car in the basement of the building. On my first day I'd gotten trebly lost, and it was only until I ran into a fellow coworker that I had any clue where I was actually going. But one year on, the dark damp basement which Steve our boss calls the "car park" didn't even give me the shivers anymore.

I park in my usually spot, and gather my coat and bag. I'm about to open the door when someone bets me to it.

"Good morning Miss. Harley" someone in the darkness says with a heavy British accent

Knowing who the voice is I giggle. After all when your desk's right next to a person, you can't help but become familiar with the sound of there voice. And the fact that we get on like peanut butter and jelly helps to.

"Why Mr. Hemsworth you're such a gentleman" I reply playing along. I get out of the car, now I am able to see my friend in the light. To most girls his attractive, alright to all girls his attractive and even I can admit that I was taken aback by his accent. What is it about British accents which make girls go wild? But sadly his plays for the other team if you catch my drift, yep I'm sure somewhere girls are crying over this one.

"What are you doing in so early? I thought Steve gave you the morning off to gather information on that penguin?" I ask slamming the car door shut. I'm sure one of these days the doors goanna fall off, from the way I treat my dear old Luce. Yes I'm the type of woman that names her cars and calls her dog's baby. I know the vote is in; I really need to get out a little more.

"I finished the story early, it turns out the female penguin had gotten lost on her way back to her mate. You know because the males look after the eggs while the females go hunting for food"

"And?"

"Well at first the RSPCA for wild life thought they were going to have to put her into a zoo because they didn't think she could make it back from here"

"I can hear the wild animal lovers booing from here"

"Exactly so they decided to give her a few days, if she didn't start to make her way back by then they would have to take her to a zoo. But as it turns out yesterday one of them went to feed her and she was gone, the captain of an importing boat saw her and said she was swimming in the direction of home! Well her home anyway"

"Wow! Go penguin" I cheer, as we ride up the elevator to the third floor.

"So any idea what Steve wants to talk to you about?

"No!" I say stepping out of the elevator "but thanks I had just about forgotten that I might get fired"

"His not going to fire you Miles" Liam assures, pulling out the chair at his desk. It scraps the floor; I cover my ears from the awful sound.

"Harley!" calls Steve from his office. The door is open, and I can clearly make out the cigar in his mouth.

I gulp stepping into his office; despite the door being open the room is freezing. The AC is cranked to the full, from where I'm standing the cold wind hits me fully, lucky me.

"I want to talk to you about a piece which has been thrown my way"

"Okay" I say slowly, at least his not firing me

Note to self, listen to Liam more.

"I need you to write a piece on the gala for climate change"

Say what? Kill me now.

"As in the one held by the Grey's?" I ask, this could not get any worse! This is exactly the type of event my social climbing parents would be all over, and the last thing I want to do is run into mummy and daddy dearest.

"I was invited but since the kids are really looking forward to the wife and I taking them to Disney land" he explains rolling his eyes "I need you to go, and anyway it would better the story if you were actually there instead of looking at the pictures"

"But-"

"Great!" he says enthusiastically, his eyes falling back down to the mess of papers on his desk.

I have to come up with some reason I can't do it. Maybe I could make myself sick! I could eat some bad eggs that should get me off for the night. But then again making myself sick to my stomach doesn't seem like such an appealing idea. I'm so dead!

"Harley?" Steve asks looking up again

"Yes?"

"Why are you still standing here?"

"Oh right …. Bye"

I flee his office, going over and sitting down at my desk. I usually only bite my nails when I'm upset, but I find myself chewing on them until it hurts to continue. I really don't want to lose my job, but I really don't want to see my family either. I've spent the last year telling myself that what they say doesn't matter. But it only takes one look from the two of them to have me back to square one again!

**Lunch that day**

"Come one Miles you've been complaining that he doesn't trust you forever! Now he gives you an important assignment and you want to bail!" scolds Selena as she munch's away on her sandwich.

Liam, her and I were currently at some sandwich shop on the main street. Since lunch break was only an hour there wasn't enough time to make the trip to somewhere outside the city, especially considering Selena is a vegetarian. Selena and I have been best friends since school; she was the scholar ship kid which no popular person would come near. And me being the social outcast we soon struck up a friendship.

"It's not that easy Sel! You know my parents will be there!"

"God you've been free from them for year but you're still scared of them"

"I am not"

They both give me that "You're joking right?" look and resume eating.

"Maybe there's some way to get out of it"

"Yeah if you want to get fired" Liam butts in, shoving a bottle of green tea water my way.

"I hate this stuff!"

"Yeah but with your stress levels some green tea may do just the trick"

"Anyway Trace will be there won't he?" Selena asks.

"That would have been an option if I hadn't just had a fight with him this morning" I want to cry, but instead I stuff my mouth full of brown bread with cheese. Who says healthy food can't be comfort food.

"What did you do?" Liam asks with a sigh.

"Me he was the one going on about how I should try and be more understanding of my parents and Noah."

They don't say anything. Both know they weren't going to get anywhere with me on the subject. I grab my last sandwich; the lettuce is almost falling out, and looks shockingly green compared to the red tomato which was wedged between two slices of it. For the sake of the little carrier I have, I'm just going to have to suck it up. Maybe if I blend in they won't even know I'm there, I mean how hard can it be to conceal myself and a photography camera at the same time anyway?

"Fine I guess I'm going!" I whine, slipping further down into my seat.

"You know what this means?" asks Selena, a smirk on her face.

"What?" Liam's asks

"She's needs a dress!" she exclaims, sounding like a screaming teenager at the premier of Twilight.

Maybe the eggs weren't such a bad idea.

**A/N: **

Reviewing only takes a second. So please? Drop a comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The word fashion and Selena, just go together. Like having a sandwich without butter, that was be incredibly dry. When it comes to shopping it's always nice to bring Selena along, for two simple words "Bargain shopping". I don't know how she does it, but even when she's on a tight budget she manages to dress like a model. So me, having given up my trust fund when I left my parents, I needed to find a dress for this stupid gala that looked expensive but actually wasn't.

"We should start at the market"

"The Market?" I question, grabbing my cell phone from the kitchen counter. Was she mental? There was nothing at the market, which would pass as Prada or Gucci!

"Don't underestimate the New York Market scene you'll be surprised at some of the stuff I've found there"

"Fine" I give in, because really what do I know about fashion? The most glamorous outfit I've ever owned came from Forever 21. Noah and Mother had always taken it upon themselves to buy me dresses for parties which my family dragged me to. And hey, I didn't care as long as that meant they'd be out of my hair for an afternoon.

"Hey Miles?" asks Selena, grabbing her hand bag from where it rested on my couch. She looks me in the eyes, her brown orbs holding questions. Which to be honest I can't even answer myself. Because I don't have the answer to them, I've been in a funk. And as much as I want to blame it on the gala I can't, because I've been feeling this way for months.

I guess it's because Christmas is looming its ugly head, and at this point I would have started to think about presents. Even though I still have to buy Selena and Liam a gift, it's not the same.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asks

"I'm fine Sel….really!" I press, she looks on convinced. But that doesn't worry me, I smile grabbing her hand "now come on I thought we were going shopping? Not staring on Oprah!"

"You want go shopping? Now I know something's wrong with you!" she teases

"Shut up!" I laugh slinging my arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the door. Its times like these I relish the fact that I have good friends, it doesn't make up for the fact that my family a bunch of unemotional monsters. But it's still nice to know that there's someone in the world that wants me.

**At the Market**

Why? Oh why did I let Selena come with me? It's an hour in and we haven't found anything she thought was subtle for the gala. At this point I'll go in plastic bag as long as I can get off my feet. There killing me! As you've probably realized shopping isn't my favorite pass time. I'd be happier at home with my worn out copy of sense and sensibility.

But here I was being pulled into too yet another stall, by my "way to into this" best friend.

"What about this?" she asks, taking down a white strapless dresses that ended right above the knee.

I shake my head "sparkles?" I ask. Right down the middle, heart shaped buttons dusted with silver sparkles were sown in with black thread.

"To girly?" she asks knowingly, placing the dress back on the rack.

My eyes skimmed across the multi colored dresses. This was impossible! I barely wanted to go to this stupid gala let alone speed hours to find a dress that would be suitable. My only saving grace was that I being as anti-social as I was back at school, there was no way they would connect me to my family unless I told them my surname.

Which I didn't plan on telling anyone, maybe I could buy something that would bleed into the crowd.

"You'll love this one"

I drew my attention back to Selena who was holding a black dress.

"A black mini really?" I question, but I can already see that I want this dress. It was maybe a little too short for the gala, but hey at least I know I would be comfortable.

"Price?"

"60$"

"Sold! You should have led with that" I say, taking the dress from her. I spin around on my heels, to take the dress to the till to pay for it. I take one step forward, before I collide into someone's chest.

"Sorry!" I stutter bending down to retrieve my fallen purse.

The stranger laughs, bending down to help me "Miley?" he questions grabbing my arm to help me up.

Justin? Ex-boyfriend alert!

"Justin, hey didn't know markets where your style" I joke nervously, playing with the strap of my handbag.

"It's not but Mel loves this place"

"Mel?" I ask. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I haven't seen or spoken to Justin in over 6 months. After our break up we decided to try and at least be friends. But as most trails of this nature it lasted all of three weeks, before trying became too much work. But I still have to admit my heart constricted when I heard the name of another woman.

"Yeah we've been going out for like three weeks"

"That's great I'm happy for you!"

Silence, well this is awkward.

Justin pulled out a couple of yellow and bright blue bangles from the brown shopping bag he held in his grasp. They were tied together by a red ribbon. He tangled them in the light for a moment "These match right?" he asks, confusion in his voice. I laugh, patting him on the shoulder "Yeah your good."

"I miss you" he blurts out, a red tint appearing to his checks.

"Your numbers still the same right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Call me sometime, will hang out"

"Same"

Selena points to her watch, while looking in the mirror trying on different hats.

"Well got to run, see ya around?"

He smiles warmly, pulling a patch of stickers from the same bag. They were different colored strawberry's, of all shapes and sizes. "Mel loves these, because they actually smell, but you can't eat them."

"You tried to eat one?" I laugh

"Hey okay, i didn't know any better." He defends. He holds the patch up, all the colors revealed "Come on Harley, which color?"

"Red" I answer straight away. I watch him peal, the thin plastic off. He then reach's forward, and sticks the papers onto my breast pocket. I shudder from the touch, I'm not sure if it's because I haven't been touched by a real man it that long (Liam so does not count! And certainly Trace doesn't) or if it was because I still had feelings for the guy.

"Thanks" I blush

"Anytime Miley"

**That Night**

"House" played on the TV; most people I know couldn't stand the show. But to be honest it's one of my favorites, but then again House is a character people love to hate. They were in the middle of solving a case when I started down at my phone. I should phone Trace I know. If I'm going to even have a change at surviving this thing I need at least one person on my side.

I reach forward grabbing my cellphone between my nervous fingers. I looked through my call book until I came across the name "Big T". His great idea, I didn't have the heart to tell him how stupid it sounded. I push my curls from my ear, pressing the cool plastic against my warm skin.

Ring ring ring

Pickup Trace come one! The ringing stop and a laughing Trace answers the phone

"Hello?" he asks

"Hey Trace, it's me Miley" the laughing stops as soon as I speak. I can feel his somber attitude, which had sounded so happy only moments ago, is this what I do to my family?

"Miles! Hey what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"It's no big deal Miles, I shouldn't have pushed"

I can hear clinking glasses in the background. _"Trace are you bringing the bottle of wine or not?"_ Noah asks a sharp and irritated tone to her voice.

"I'm coming!" he spits in a hushed voice.

"Its fine Trace, wouldn't want to keep the family waiting"

"You seem down Miles, are you okay?"

"Yeah" I say trying to hide the sniffle "I'm fine, I should let you go"

"Miles….."

I hit disconcert, setting the phone down on the table. I should have told him, but he was actually enjoying their company until I phoned up and ruined it. There really isn't any point in telling him, not know anyway. I turn off the TV; I'm not in the mood for "House" anymore. I go into the bathroom, running myself a nice cool bath.

Once I'm done with that I change into my black shorts and a tee shirt before climbing into bed. I got under the warm bedding snuggling into the covers. Good job Miley way to make yourself feel worse! See? This is why I don't speak to my family; they always find a way to make me feel horrible. And the best part is that they don't even know they've done it! That's my family for you. But then again the fight with Trace was my own fault; I'm the one who blew up. No matter how much I want to blame him I can't. I pick the pillow placing it over my head, hoping that I can drown out my own thoughts.

I feel a thud, sitting back up I see Chaser looking at me. With that incredibly cute but sad puppy dog eyes, they say animals can tell when there owners are upset.

"Come here buddy" I call watching him paddle over. I grab him softly hugging him as close as possible to me for comfort "you're the only family I have left now" I whisper into his floppy ears. That's all it takes, I break and the tears run freely down.

**Two weeks later**

I step out of my car, with a huff. Today was not going as well as planned. Selena spent the whole morning at my place, eating ice cream and grumbling about her boyfriend who had forgotten there 6 month anniversary the night before. Poor David, who tried everything to make it up to her, but she wasn't making it easy for him. David's in Law school, and in his last year. His mid early exams are right around the corner, it had slipped his mind.

Oh David you had no idea what you got yourself into when you decided to date Selena.

To make matters worse the stupid gala was just starting. I had not arrived yet to my displeasure, when a person is late everyone in the room turns to them as a sort of "You have the nerve to be late to a Grey gala?" Not that I care in the slightest what anyone thinks of me, it more then everyone looking at me part. With mummy and daddy dearest attending I want to attract the lest attention possible, how can that be the case when I'm the last person to walk into the godforsaken place!

I try to run, though my heels aren't exactly helping me down the lit pavement. The stores are all closed, and all I can see as I pass is dark tinted windows. Finale I seem to come to the gates of hell, where the gate keeper is cleverly disguised as a door man. In his hands is the list of the damned.

Adjusting my coat I walk up the sharp steps coming face to face with the door keeper. I wonder if he likes wearing that stupid top hat. Or if he hates the Hilton for making him wear it?

"Name please, Miss?"

"Miley Harley" I muttered under my breath. You see two people are walking out of the party at this moment, time for a cigarette break already boys? They looked about two or three years older than me, did want to risk it. The door man whose name tag I can now read (its Steve by the way) lifts his brow in curiosity but says not a word.

"Ah yes here you are, your with that environmental paper right?"

I nod giving a broad smile, that's me the green girl.

With a sharp nod, he opens the wide glass doors. Inside is warm, nothing like the cold November air. And I soon find myself unbuttoning my jacket handing it to the gentleman (_A/N: it's what one call the person who takes your coat_) who gave me a metal square with the number 66 on it.

It was a Hilton so the inside was pretensions, with lots of columns that you would expect to see in Roman. Only they weren't old or even tastefully done. Expensive traps drapes huge from the windows in large amounts, which were gathered and tied to each side. All in all exactly what I had expected. If Selena where with me she would have been in awe, but me? I'm used to this, well as used as any normal person could be to this sort of thing.

I manage to blend as I enter the room, a few heads turn towards me but once they see I'm nothing more than another attendant without a passed they lose interest quiet quickly. If only they knew eh? The gossipers would have a field day with that one. I look towards the bar; I'm going to need a drink to survive this part.

"Miley?" asks a voice in complete shock behind me.

Can I have that drink now?

**A/N: **

Nick will be in the next chapter.

Review?


End file.
